Come What May
by angelrider93
Summary: ONESHOT In his concern for Hermione Draco forgets that not everyone knows about their relationship. This summary sucks big time i hope people actually read this story. DMHG


**Ok this one just came out of my brain while i was flying home from a holiday, so i took out a pad and wrote it down. I hope that you like it, it isn't as well written as i would have hoped and quite a few of them are out of character, it is probably medically wrong but i just did it this way.**

Usual disclaimer applies: i have no link nor do i own harry potter or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Come What May**

Draco Malfoy looked up from where he was eating his breakfast as he felt someone sit next to him, he grimaced when he discovered who it was, Pansy Parkinson latched onto his arm, then pouted when he shoved her away from him, and continued to eat his breakfast, while sending covert glances across the room,

"Hey Drakie, you are going to be so proud of me" Pansy sniggered, trying once again to capture his attention. Draco snapped his head around to glare at her,

"What have you done Parkinson?"

"Oh just something that will keep Mudblood Granger out of your hair for a while" Pansy answered sweetly, Draco felt his blood run cold,

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded,

"Just slipped a little something into her pumpkin juice"

"What?"

"I said that I slipped something into her…" Pansy repeated, confused at Draco's tone

"No, I heard you, what did you put into her juice?" Draco cut her off, getting to his feet, a sense of urgency coloring his tone, before Pansy could answer a commotion broke out at the Gryffindor table. Draco looked up and saw Hermione holding her hand to her throat and apparently having trouble breathing. Draco was vaulting over the Slytherin table and running across the hall as Hermione fell to the ground gasping for breath,

"Hermione!" Draco gasped out panting as he fell to his knees and skidded next to her, ignoring the shocked gasps from the rest of the students as he lifted her head into his lap,

"Draco….Can't….Breath" Hermione gasped out,

"Just try to relax sweetheart, just try to take slow breaths okay?" Hermione nodded and followed Draco's instructions as best she could,

"Someone fetch Madam Pomfrey" Draco shouted to the crowd as he loosened Hermione's tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her school shirt, to allow her to breath easier, cursing the fact that none of the teachers had come down to breakfast yet. The other students were knocked out of their state of shock at the sound of his voice. Harry and Ron dropped down on the floor next to Hermione, and looked at Draco who was talking calmly to Hermione trying to keep her from panicking, several others had left in search of the medi-witch and the professors.

"Malfoy what's happening?" Harry asked, he and Ron were the only ones apart from the professors that knew about his and Hermione's relationship,

"I don't know! Oh shit! Weasley get Parkinson and bring her over here now" Draco shouted as he noticed the dark red splotches that were starting to cover Hermione's body. Ron reacting to the urgency in Draco's voice bolted over to the Slytherin table and dragged a reluctant Pansy back with him.

"Drakie, what are you doing with the Mudblood?" Pansy screeched when she saw Draco bent over Hermione and her head in his lap,

"Shut up and tell me what you put into her pumpkin juice" Draco demanded with a cold glare at Pansy. Pansy faltered under the fury in his steely eyes,

"I..I put…. It was some of the potion that we made last week in class" Draco's eyes narrowed in cold fury, while Harry and Ron paled,

"WHAT! You stupid bitch! That potion had bee stings in it!" Draco shouted at the trembling Slytherin,

"Y-y-yes" Pansy stuttered,

"Hermione is allergic to bee stings, you know that from when we were testing the Veritaserum last month"

"I just wanted to get her out of your hair, you have to live with her in the head dorms, I did it for you" Pansy wailed,

"And why pray tell would I want my _'Girlfriend' _out of my hair?" Draco grated out, he then turned back to Hermione who was starting once again to gasp for breath,

"Girlfriend!" Pansy squeaked, but was ignored by Draco who was tending to Hermione who had started to convulse slightly,

"Fuck, where are the teachers!" Draco cursed as he tried to stop Hermione's convulsions.

"Malfoy we should take her to the hospital wing! Why didn't you take her there to begin with?" Ron demanded,

"Because it's unsafe to move her, she could have gone into shock, she told me that if this ever happened that I was to get Madam Pomfrey and not to move her" Draco snarled back, reacting to Ron's accusation,

"Ok, bloody hell Malfoy, no need to get snarly, I was only asking" Ron snapped, Draco however was no longer listening, Hermione was trying to talk to him, and he was leaning down towards her to listen,

"D-D-Draco, i-it hurts"

"Where does it hurt baby?"

"M-m-my abdomen" Draco paled and placed his hand on her belly,

"Here love?" Hermione nodded, Draco turned to Harry and Ron,

"What is it? What's going on?" Harry asked,

"She said that it hurts" Draco replied, Harry noticed where Draco's hand was and blanched,

"Oh no" he whispered, Draco looked down at Hermione seeing her worried expression,

"What's taking the teachers so long? And Madam Pomfrey where is she?" Ron bellowed,

"We don't have time, I have to check to make sure she's not bleeding" Draco whispered to Harry, not willing to tell the whole great hall, Harry flushed but nodded, then taking out his wand he cast a barrier around them to prevent the other students from seeing or hearing what Draco was about to do,

"Ron, take Hermione's head" Harry instructed,

"What? Why?" Ron asked confused having missed the conversation between Harry and Draco,

"Hermione has abdominal pain, Draco is going to check that she's not bleeding" Harry replied, ignoring Draco's raised eyebrow at his use of his first name, Ron flushed but complied, taking Hermione's head and placing it in his lap as Draco moved to Hermione's side,

"Mia, love, I'm just going to check that you're not bleeding ok?" Draco asked softly, Hermione nodded, trying her best not to panic and to concentrate on her breathing, Draco's cheeks grew slightly pink as he unbuttoned her robe then started to lift her skirt. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there was no evidence of bleeding,

"Its alright sweetheart, you're not bleeding" Draco reassured Hermione as he rebuttoned her robe, Hermione nodded and relaxed slightly, even though her body was still having small convulsions. Harry dissolved the barrier and Draco returned to his position with Hermione's head in his lap just as they heard the sounds of the professors entering the great hall.

"What's going on? Mr Longbottom said Miss Granger was ill, why didn't you bring her straight to the infirmary?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she reached Hermione's side,

"Its an allergic reaction, Hermione told me that if something like this happened that I wasn't to move her" Draco snapped, forgetting in his worry who he was addressing, Madam Pomfrey however knew that it was only because he was worried and so let his tone of voice go,

"Allergic reaction to what?" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she started to examine Hermione,

"Bee stings" Draco answered, stroking Hermione's forehead, Madam Pomfrey's head snapped up,

"Bee stings? How on earth did she receive a bee sting in here?" Professor McGonagall asked, joining into the conversation, Draco raised his eyes and glared at Pansy, who was still standing where Ron had left her,

"Miss Parkinson put some of the Perfideous potion that we made in class last week into her pumpkin juice" he said, then switched his eyes to his head of house who had just joined the crowd. Professor Snape's eyes were narrowed as he took in his favorite student with a Gryffindor's head in his lap, raising his eyebrow he glanced at Draco,

"Mr Malfoy, what is going on?"

"Professor, Pansy put Perfideous potion in Hermione's pumpkin juice, knowing that she was allergic to bee stings" Draco informed Snape. Snape's eyes narrowed and he turned sharply to Pansy,

"Miss Parkinson, how could you be so stupid, that potion has the potential to be deadly in Miss Granger's case, you have forced me to do something that I do not like doing, one hundred points from Slytherin for poisoning a student, two months of detention, your privileges for Hogsmeade weekends will be revoked and you will serve detention on those days, and I will be writing to your parents and informing them that you will be on your last chance before expulsion" all eyes widened at Snape's punishment of a Slytherin. Draco got over his shock quickly and turned to Madam Pomfrey whispering quietly in her ear,

"Madam Pomfrey, Hermione said that she had some abdominal pain, I checked but she wasn't bleeding, what could this mean?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head slightly,

"I don't know Mr Malfoy, I'll have to get her to the infirmary and examine her there, it should be safe enough to move her" Draco nodded and leaned down to Hermione,

"We are going to move you to the hospital wing love, just keep up with your slow breaths ok?" Hermione nodded. Draco looked up at the sound of the first bell, shocked that what had seemed like hours had only been a few minutes.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, you may all accompany Miss Granger to the infirmary and you are all excused from classes today, I will inform your teachers" Professor McGonagall said as Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated Hermione off Draco's lap. Draco stood up and took hold of Hermione's hand, still talking softly to her as she concentrated on her slow breathing. As the three young men followed Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing, McGonagall turned to Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, although Professor Snape has given you your punishment, you will still see Professor Dumbledore as soon as he returns from the Ministry. Now off to your first class, all of you" She stated, raising her voice at the end of her sentence. All the students scrambled to head to their classes.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat on a bed in the infirmary and watched as Draco paced, a concerned frown on his pale face, 

"Not exactly the way you wanted to let everyone know about your relationship with Hermione was it?" Harry asked softly, trying to calm down the pacing Slytherin,

"I don't care about that! Merlin if we had come out earlier then perhaps Pansy wouldn't have been so stupid as to do something like this. And she claims that she did it for me!" Draco spat, fury, disbelief and shame in his voice.

"Draco, its not your fault, if Pansy had known that Hermione was your girlfriend then she might have done something even worse"

"Yes because she is my girlfriend"

"Draco you can't blame yourself for Pansy's obsession with you. You have told her repeatedly that you want nothing to do with her" Harry stated grabbing Draco by the shoulders to stop his pacing, Draco looked at Harry curiously,

"What happened to you saying that even though we would call a truce you would never call me anything other than Malfoy?" Harry grinned,

"Malfoy doesn't suit you anymore"

"Pardon?"

"A Malfoy would never show that kind of emotion in front of anyone, a Malfoy would not admit worry or concern for anyone, but Draco would" Draco smirked, though it was with soft humor and not his usual sarcasm.

"Bloody hell, I never thought that I would be kind of friends with Draco Malfoy" Ron exclaimed,

"Yeah well I never thought that I would be sitting in the hospital wing with you two either" Draco retorted, but grinned as he did. The curtain pulled back and Madam Pomfrey came out, Draco, Harry and Ron went straight to her,

"Is Hermione alright? What about the…" Draco asked,

"Yes Mr Malfoy she is fine, you may all go and see her now" Madam Pomfrey cut him off. Draco opened his mouth to ask the question that was burning in his mind but the medi-witch turned away and went into her office. Feeling trepidation he turned to Harry and Ron who shared his feelings, before the three of them walked through the curtain and surrounded Hermione's bed. Draco took a seat on the edge of the bed, took one of Hermione's hands in his, and pressed a soft kiss on her lips,

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Hermione smiled softly at him, though Draco could sense an underlining worry in her eyes,

"I'm fine, a little tired but otherwise ok" Draco caught her biting her lip, he glanced at Harry who had also noticed,

"What's wrong baby? What's going on? Madam Pomfrey for some reason wouldn't tell me anything. Is there a problem? Is that why you had abdominal pain? You can tell me sweetheart" Draco rambled on, getting even more worried at Hermione's expression,

"There is a problem, but not what you are thinking" Hermione answered giving his hand a reassuring squeeze,

"Then what is it? What's the problem?"

"Think plural"

"Plural? There is more than one problem?" Draco asked confused,

"No, there is more than one period" Hermione replied then smiled as Draco's eyes widened in comprehension,

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Draco"

"Oh Merlin" Hermione giggled,

"You'll be fine"

"I hope you're right, I was scared enough with one but two?" Draco commented

"Three" Hermione corrected,

"Three?" Draco squeaked paling, his blood was roaring in his ears and he felt like he was about to pass out,

"Breathe honey, just breathe" Hermione coached, Draco did as she said and slowly he felt the dizziness pass,

"What's going on?" Ron asked, having watched Draco's near faint with curious eyes,

"Draco's a bit overwhelmed at the news that we have triplets on the way, that's all" Hermione answered,

"Oh is that all, that's nice"

"Yeas congratulations guys" Harry added, Draco could hear Hermione counting under her breath,

"Three…..Two…….One…"

"WHAT! TRIPLETS?" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. Hermione and Draco nodded then watched in no small amount of amusement as the boy-who-lived and his best friend fell in a dead faint on the infirmary floor. Hermione turned to Draco,

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Don't worry to much, I'm sure you'll be a great dad"

"I hope so"

"No matter what happens, we'll deal with it" Hermione smiled encouragingly

"Come what may" Draco whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

Please read and review but no flames please, i know that they are not in character but i thought that it would make an interesting read. 


End file.
